Automatic gain controllers for amplifiers are known in the art. These prior art controllers are used to control the gain of amplifier and to adjust the gain of the amplifier depending on the strength of an incoming signal. Such amplifier gain controllers are used, for example, to provide an input signal to an applications circuit.